jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Rainbow Falls ''is an crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: Ponyville is at Rainbow Falls to try out for entry into the Equestra Games, but when Soarin's wing gets hurt and Cloudsdale is one pony short of entry, the Wonderbolts want Rainbow Dash to join their team. Now Rainbow Dash must make the difficult decision of who's team to be on. Trivia *Meowth and Batty Koda break the fourth wall in this episode. Scenes Prologue * (In Ponyville, Rainbow Dash is with Fluttershy, Bulk Biceps, Angel and several Justice Guardians) * Rainbow Dash: Alright, ponies! Listen up! * DJ: *looks at Rainbow Dash* * Fluttershy: *smiles* We're all ears. Right, Bulk Biceps? * Bulk Biceps: *kissing his own flexing muscles* ...... Nuh-uh! *flexing I'm all muscles! *does push-ups* YEAH!!!!!! *blows Angel away from his shout* * Tammy: *rolls her eyes* Oh, brother. * Bartok: Why did we have to get stuck with this guy? * Meowth: Guess the writers wanted to add a little comedy to this episode. * Lea: Boy are we gonna be in for it... * Rainbow Dash: I like your attitude, Bulk Biceps. But it's gonna take more than muscles and Yeah!s to get us to the Equestria Games! * DJ: *nods* * Rainbow Dash: We are the Aerial Relay team, and it's up to the three of us to make sure that we qualify at the tryouts. And do I need to remind you how much I...! I mean, Ponyville, heh, wants to qualify and make it to the Games? * Batty: *whispers to Bartok* I got a feeling this will be another one of those types of episodes with Rainbow Dash. * Bartok: *whispers* Did you read the script in advance? * Batty: *whispers* Nah. Just a gut feeling. * Alexis: There Rainbow goes again. Thinking of her desire to win and be a champion. * Jeffrey: Oh, boy... * Jaden: *smiles* Doesn't matter to me. Rainbow Dash is a great asset to Ponyville. With her, we'll qualify. * Aqua: I hope you're right. We all know how she is. * Fluttershy: *smiles* I remember. I really really really wanna qualify for you AND Ponyville. * Bulk Biceps: BRING IT ON!!!!!!!! * Jeffrey: *smiles* Training *(The team's are watching Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Bulk Biceps practice) *Scamper: Seriously? Are those even wings on Bulk Biceps or tiny little butterflies? *DJ: No idea. *Cheshire Cat: I feel bad for those poor little butterflies. *snickers* *DJ: *snickers* *Jaden: Come on guys. Take it easy on him. He's trying as hard as he can to stay up in the air. * Jeffrey: He's right. * (Bulk Biceps gets stuck going through a hoop) * Jaden: ....! Okay, it's a little difficult, but I still believe Ponyville will qualify. *Jeffrey: So do i. We'll get there. *Fluttershy: Um, I'm ready to take the horseshoe.... if you want me too. *(Bulk Biceps passes the horseshoe to Fluttershy, but both Fluttershy and Bulk Biceps get sent flying from the hoop and crash into a mountain) *Jaden: ...! Ouch! *Jeffrey: Ooh... * DJ: Uh oh. * Meowth: ...For our sake, let's hope you're right. * (Bulk Biceps searches for Fluttershy, but doesn't see that she's stuck on his back) *DJ: Oh...my... *Tammy: Poor Fluttershy. * Xion: She'll be all right, guys. * Rainbow Dash: *slaps herself on the forehead and groans* *Jeffrey: Hm... Rainbow Dash's "injuries" *Tammy: Poor Rainbow Dash.... *DJ: I hope she gets well soon.... *Xion: ...Tammy. DJ. There's something you need to know. *DJ: What's that? *Xion: It's about Rainbow Dash. She...*sighs*...faked her injuries. *Tammy: ...! WHAT?!?! *DJ: Why?! *Xion: She doesn't want to choose between being with the Ponyville team or the Wonderbolts for the Equestria Games. *Tammy: *growls* I can't believe her! *DJ: Me either. *Tammy: Wait 'til I tell the others this!! *Xion: Wait, Tam! *Tammy: Don't try to stop me, Xion! Rainbow Dash did an awful thing in lying to us! *Xion: I know, i know. *Jaden: Tammy. I know your mad at her for lying, but you can't tell everyone or you'll make it harder for Rainbow Dash to decide who's team to be on. *Tammy: I will? * Jeffrey: Yeah. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Episodes